hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Steve)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial U.S. presidential election. It was held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. Voters selected presidential electors who in turn elected a new president and vice president through the electoral college. Background The election occurred at a time of countrywide unrest due to incumbent president Donald Trump's dictator-like temperament. His illegal immigration policies and forced deportations separated illegal immigrants from their families. Illegal immigrants who refused deportation were thrown into jail, and Trump's great wall was almost halfway complete. Donald Trump has survived an impeachment attempt in 2018 (however, Trump would not survive his second term; after the Second American Civil War broke out in early 2021, Trump was assassinated by the opposition and Mike Pence became president of the "United States Republic". Cory Booker succeeded to the presidency in the "United States Democracy", formed soon after Trump's assassination). His approval rating at the time of the election was only 38% - and as a result, many polls predicted Democratic candidate, Cory Booker, would win the election. Eventually, it turned out to be the opposite; Trump won the election by only 16 electoral votes over Booker, becoming among the closest elections in U.S. history. The election was so close that a request for a nationwide recount was brought up to the Supreme Court, which failed to go through. Trump lost the popular vote despite winning the election; this was the first time in recorded history that a president won the election for 2 terms despite losing the popular vote both times. Trump's unexpected win set off an unprecedented amount of protests and riots, setting the stage for the Second American Civil War to begin in early 2021. This election was also notable for the two independent candidates, Facebook founder Mark Zuckerburg and rapper Kanye West. The former received over 7 million votes, becoming one of the most popular third-party candidates in modern history. Despite this, Zuckerburg never received an electoral vote. Kanye West's campaign received significant media attention, with many people shrugging off the candidate as "not being serious", and many protests posing him as a "danger to America" and "absolutely unfit" occurred at his rallies. His different and unusual nature did not attract many voters, and he received only 894,781 votes, mainly in Democratic-majority states. Cory Booker and his supporters blamed the voters for Zuckerburg and West for costing him the election. 2020 was also the final election to use the Electoral College. After the 2nd Civil War broke out and riots filled the country, the opposition overthrew the Electoral College rules, making future elections dependent on the voters. However, the "United States Republic", the republican side formed after the United States split into two during the war, reinstated the electoral college. Results Republican ticket: ' *President: Donald Trump *Running mate: Mike Pence *'Electoral votes: 277 *Voting count: 60,167,234 Democratic ticket: *President: Cory Booker *Running mate: Julian Castro *Electoral votes: 261 *'Voting count: 63,498,476' Libertarian ticket: *President: Adam Kokesh *Running mate: Michael McDermott *Electoral votes: 0 *Voting count: 3,054,719 Green ticket: *President: Jill Stein *Running mate: Ajamu Baraka *Electoral votes: 0 *Voting count: 1,427,641 Independent ticket (1): *President: Mark Zuckerburg *Running mate: Andrew McCollum *Electoral votes: 0 *Voting count: 7,549,156 Independent ticket (2): *President: Kanye West *Running mate: Jay Z *Electoral votes: 0 *Voting count: 894,781 Combined voting count for other parties (Constitution, etc.) and other independent tickets: 1,397,145 Category:Presidential Elections Category:Future Events